Butterfly Kisses
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: Based off the song, "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. This is from the POV of someone who's only been in *gasp* TWO episodes of Digimon! I am of course talking about Mr. Tachikawa. Beware of falling Mishiro! R&R! PLZ!!


Butterfly Kisses

By Kawaii_Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital monsters, Mimi or Mr. Tahickawa, the song "Butterfly Kisses". The only thing I own is this story.

A/N: I was actually thinking about using one of the guy digidestined for this, but then decided against it after listening to it about fifty times, and every time, I cried. That means a LOT of tears on the desk. ***Sniffles*** I think I'm starting to tear up now… This is a Mishiro to the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle, a very good song from a Father's POV, like this story, from Mr. Tachikawa's POV.

I'm standing in the doorway of my daughter Mimi's new room. We had just moved from Heighton View Terrace after the horrible terrorist bombing. She was adjusting quite well. The bombing had just occurred the previous week. She was kneeling next to her bed, her hands folded on the bed, talking in her sweet little way. 

"Dear Jesus. Thank you for keeping my mommy and daddy safe from those bomber people." She says, "Please help all of the people who gots hurt during the bombing to heal up quickly and live again."

"Are you done, Mimi dear?" I say to her. She turns her sweet head full of light brown hair to me and nods.

_There's two things I know for sure,_

_She's sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

# She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes

"Yep, daddy!" I walk over to her and kneel to her and pucker my lips. She leans over and places the smallest little kiss on them that makes me smile.

"Okay, Mimi. It's time for bed." I say. I pick her up and put her on her bed, laying down, and pull her pink sheets over her tiny body.

"I wuv yoo daddy." She whispers to me.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you too, Mimi."

I leave her room and walk back to the room my wife and I share and also climb into bed and close my eyes, thinking about all of the memories we had back at Heigton View Terrace with my Mimi.

_ _

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,_

_But most of all, for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride!"_

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

_ _

Today is her sixteenth birthday. We've lived in New York for nearly three years now. She's grown up so much. She's making her own decisions, like dying her hair pink, and becoming a fashion model. Lord knows she has the looks to become a model. 

_Sweet sixteen today,_

_She's looking momma, a little more every day._

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls._

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

There is loud music playing from Japan, a friend of hers has a band. I also gave her one round trip ticket from Japan to New York for one of her friends to come out for her birthday. She chose a short red headed boy with a really big vocabulary. I think they're close. Not too close I hope! I can't see myself giving away my precious Mimi! The thought scares me.

The two are spending practically the whole time he's here together. It's made me sort of uncomfortable. I hope she knows what she's getting into. Maybe she knows what I'm thinking. I think she's drifting away from me… My Mimi.

_But I remember, butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind,_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time,"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

_ _

Where is all the time going? It's like a candle in the wind. 

## All in precious time

_Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_ _

I can't believe it's today… How did this happen? My Mimi. She's getting married to the short kid with red hair from her party. It-it's almost like those younger years were a dream. How did I not hang onto them? How? 

She takes her dress in the bride room followed by her bridesmaids.

"Mr. Tachikawa?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my soon to be son-in-law. He smiles at me and bows. "It is an honor to be marrying such a lovely daughter as yours, sir."

I smile back and bow in return, and then look back to the bride's room, I can feel a tear fall down my cheek. "Yeah, she's very lovely." I say. I then look back to him and nod. "Can you excuse me?" I turn around and walk to the bride's room, opening the door and looking in. She just finished changing. She didn't hear me come in, so I just stand in the doorway, staring at her. _She's beautiful_ I think.

# She'll change her name today

_She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride's room, just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking,_

_I said, "I'm not sure,_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

_She leaned over, _

I sniff as another tear falls down my cheek, thinking about the next two hours. They say that having a daughter can be more painful than anything in the world. You know what? Whoever said that… is right. Mimi leaned over and gave me a big hug.

_And gave me butterfly kisses, with her momma there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk me down the aisle daddy. It's just about time"_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?_

_Daddy, don't cry."_

_ _

"I love you Mimi, my dear sweet daughter." I say to her softly, crying helplessly. 

She kisses my cheek and smiles at me. "Don't think of it as losing me, Daddy. Think of it as earning a son."

A tall boy with blue hair and glasses opens the door and nods. "Come on, Mimi." He says to us. "It's time. Izzy's waiting for you."

She nods to him. "Thank you, Joe."

"Good luck." He closes the door as my wife places a few more flowers in her hair. I open the door and walk toward the room the wedding is being held in, Mimi's hand in mine. I smile at her and realize just how much she means to me. She means the entire world to me. I love her with all of my heart.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, _

_I must have done something right,_

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,_

_I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is._

_I know I've got to let her go,_

_But I'll always remember,_

_ _

I stand by my daughter's wedding party and watch her and her fiancée… or is it husband now? I'm not sure; I really haven't been paying attention to the word, just what he'll be like with her. I hope he treats her with the love and respect she deserves.

"I do." She says. 

The priest looks to Koushiro, her husband, and says, "You may now kiss the bride." 

The boy lifts her beautiful vail over her head and leans in, kissing her, as I had kissed my own wife on our wedding day.

I continue to cry softly as I start the loud roar of applause. _She's not my little girl anymore…_ I think _She's my big girl, and always be… My Mimi…_

_ _

_Every hug in the morning,_

_And butterfly kisses…_


End file.
